House of Crawford
The '''House of Crawford '''is a noble house of Stromgarde. The current head of the house is Lord Meldrek Crawford, the High General of the paramilitary order known as the Legion of Stromgarde. The House dates back to the time of the Empire of Arathor, with the first ruler of Stonecrest. A man by the name of Thorren the Trollgarde led a small band of the human tribe to conquer the eastern lands and free them of the Troll inhabitants. After his victory, he was awarded the lordship of said lands and named them Stonecrest. Holdings The House of Crawford rules over the Duchy of Stonecrest. Conquered over one-thousand years ago by Thorren Crawford, Stonecrest, which rests along the eastern portion of the Thandol Span is a shielded valley between the mountains of the Arathi Highlands. The city of Ordale is the only settlement within Stonecrest that actually breaches the mountains and located near the shore of the Span. Today, Stonecrest is in ruins. After the rise of the Syndicate in Alterac, they targeted Stonecrest and it's ruler, Octavius Crawford, as he was a hated enemy of Alterac due to his rather tyrant-like governorship over an area of the Kingdom of Alterac when Stromgarde occupied it and declared martial law. Notable Members Thorren the Trollgarde - The founder of the House, and first governor of Stoncrest, Thorren Crawford was a noteworthy warrior of the Empire and was one of the leading individuals expanding the Empire East deep into Trollish lands. For years him and his army fought their way through the steep and winding mountains of the Highlands and made it to the shores of Arathor. Today he is credited with also forging a family heirloom that has been passed down to almost every ruler of the House, except to Meldrek Crawford, as the sword known as Trol'gar was lost when his father was slain at the hands of the Syndicate. Thorren Crawford - Thorren was the General of a Legion within the Kingdom of Stromgarde before the fall of the Kingdom. He was father to Meldrek Crawford and two other children. After the betrayal of the Perenold's in Alterac, Thorren was assigned as one of the few Governors of the small region as Stromgarde had occupied it and proclaimed martial law over it. Due to this, Thorren was one of the many targets the Syndicate had on their list after their uprising, resulting in the fall of Stroncrest and the death of Thorren. Meldrek Crawford - The High General of the Legion of Stromgarde, Knight of the Silver Hand, Duke of Stonecrest, Meldrek Crawford has many titles, but none that have been granted to him as so many other noble's have had. Meldrek leads the Legion of Stromgarde today, following his goal to assist in the reclamation of the fallen Kingdom of Stromgarde, and his family's land. He has many friends and colleagues standing by his side and is one of the most notable Crawford's to date. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Organizations Category:House of Crawford Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Duchy of Stonecrest Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Alliance of Arathor